Impure Luck
by Bookworm2288
Summary: Elena was running from everything in her life. Damon was there to save her. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

The process of growing up is a long and difficult one. Each stage brings different emotions and personalities to match the age. This is true for everyone, including the girl who is spoken of here. Her first emotions were typical and childish. The innocent happiness she felt at the flutter of a butterfly's wings or other insignificant moments. There were also times she became indignant when the cookie jar became off-limits by her mother's hard look or at other restrictions on items that she saw as a necessity. Not to mention the curiosity. The word why was constantly present throughout this time. She didn't understand why it was that her father looked so flustered when she asked this after the arrival of her brother. She assumed the best of everybody. In this world, everyone was a friend. She radiated innocence.

* * *

Of course, she grew. As she grew, so did the range of her emotions. In the late childhood years to her early teenage years, she would be laughing and liberated one moment and reticent the next. She would use irreverence to show her disapproval. The stage of apathy lasted longer than her parents would have preferred. Another change had also come. She was beginning to see that not everyone was a friend. She could now detect the bad side of everything. Although this was a clear sign of her growth, the loss of that beautiful piece of innocence was missed.

Soon, the presence was friends became more desirable than family. Spending the day with the bubbly blond, who was a fellow cheerleader, overruled the family lunch that had been planned. Then there was the boy. The perfect boy. The high school quarterback. The boy with blond hair and eyes of an angel that she had only just started to notice. They had known each other since they had been in diapers but it was only now that she noticed. Little did she know, he was noticing her doe eyes for the first time as well.

* * *

She wasn't having fun at the party. She usually loved them. She usually loved the games, the drinking, her friends, and her perfect boyfriend. But now she was wishing she had attended family night instead. She knew she had to tell him, but she didn't know how. She couldn't continue this way. She couldn't be thinking about such complicated subjects. She was a teenager. She needed to enjoy being a teenager before worrying about becoming an adult.

With a sigh, she pulled out her phone to call her parents.

* * *

Unfortunately, she never got her wish. She was forced to grow up. Her parents' car had swerved off Wickery Bridge on their way to pick her up. She had her brother. She had her aunt. She had people who loved her. Yet, she felt alone.

* * *

She had to get out. She couldn't breath. They were staring at her. _All_ of them. She stood there, at the front of the church, trying to force out the words she had written. She had put everything in those words. Every feeling that had taken over her body every since she had been stranded at that party.

Maybe she had put too much into those words. Maybe that was why she could no longer speak. Maybe it was too private.

But that wasn't the reason.

She couldn't read those words because they weren't right. She had agonized over making sure they were perfect, but she had failed. She couldn't explain her parents. She couldn't explain her grief. She couldn't explain the guilt.

So she ran.

* * *

She had ran until her heart nearly gave up on her. When that was just about to happen, she collapsed onto the ground and began to sob. She had absolutely no idea where she was. She hadn't been paying attention. She didn't care where she went.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a blurry figure in front of her. She hadn't even noticed that she had fallen asleep. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her.

Finally, when her vision had been restored to normal, he opened his mouth and asked of she needed help.

She felt a great amount of relief when she heard those words. She had assumed he would ask if she was okay. That's what everyone else asked.

She had to lie to everyone else. She didn't have to lie to him. He offered the only thing she needed.

* * *

He took her back to his house in his arms. He could tell every part of her was exhausted.

She was barely awake in his arms. She knew she shouldn't have allowed him to take her to his home. She knew it would be considered stupid. At that moment, she also didn't care. She just needed to rest.

* * *

"Stefan, go clear out the guest bedroom."

"What the hell, Damon? Who is she?"

"Just do it!"

Elena opened her eyes. The light was too much, so she buried her face into the black material that had been rubbing against her cheek. She only recognized on of the voices that had been speaking. She was about to try to figure out where she was before her eyelids were tugged close once again.

* * *

For the first time since she had stood up to speak at her parents' funeral, Elena was fully aware of her surroundings. Actually, that's not true. She still had no idea where she was, but at least she was able to think straight now.

She sat up in bed and wondered what she should do next. She was considering climbing out the window when a man walked in. Even though she had been unconscious most of the time she had been with him, she still could tell it was the man who had found her.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to his eyes. They were blue. But not the same innocent blue of Matt's eyes. His eyes were a dark, striking blue. They weren't the color of the sky on a cloudless day. They were the color of the ocean during a violent storm. They were different. They were beautiful.

After she came to this realization, she caught herself staring. This also the same moment she realized he had been speaking to her and was now waiting for her to answer him.

"I'm sorry. What?" She felt her cheeks grow warm as she asked. He smiled at her and repeated the question.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I... Yes, I am. I'm sorry for being a bother. I'm sure you have better things to do than rescue strangers." This was the most she had said since her parents' car had gone off the bridge. He let out a little chuckle.

"Well, I must admit that it isn't a habit of mine. I don't mind, though. You can stay as long as you like." Elena gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," she said softly. He mirrored her smile.

"I'm Damon, by the way," he told her.

"I'm Elena," she responded.

"I do have one question if you don't mind. Why were you lying behind my house?" Elena sucked in a breath. She knew she would have to answer this question at some point.

"I was at my parents' funeral and I just... couldn't handle it." She looked down at her hands as she spoke. She kept looking at them until she heard his voice.

"Is there anyone you need to call?" Her eyes widened as she thought about Jenna.

"Oh my god! My aunt is probably worried sick," she exclaimed. She couldn't believe she had forgotten.

Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. "Here. You can use this."

"Thanks." She took the phone and began dialing. She chewed on her lip as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Jenna? It's me," Elena said.

"Oh, thank God! Where are you?" Elena froze. She didn't really know herself.

"um...one second." She looked up at Damon and asked "What's your address?" He gave it to her and she repeated it over the phone.

Jenna responded, "I'll be right there."

* * *

A few minutes later Jenna's car was pulling into the driveway. Elena turned to Damon. "Thank you for... well, you know... everything."

"No problem." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began writing. He handed her the paper when he was done. "Here's my number if ever want to talk, or hangout, or whatever."

Elena smiled shyly "Thanks. I might take you up on that offer." She waved as she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to make this a one-shot but I decided to keep going as I was writing the first chapter. I didn't have a plan for this story and am sort of making it up as I go along. As this is one of my first pieces of writing, any advice is appreciated.**

* * *

Elena stared her phone as she sat in her room. After being lectured by Jenna, she had come up to her room and contemplated calling Damon. She felt silly. She couldn't believe she was being this pathetic. Who gives so much thought into something as simply as a phone call? What she really wanted was for him to call her. That way she wouldn't have to be the one who calls for no reason after such a short amount of time. Except he couldn't call her because she hadn't given him her number. God, she was such an idiot.

With a sigh, Elena tossed her phone onto her bed and reached for her journal. She didn't want to dump all her feelings of her parents' death onto Damon. It would be much easier to pour all those feeling onto a piece of paper. She plucked a pen up from her dresser and began to spill all of her thoughts onto the small notebook that had become her outlet.

* * *

The next day, Elena is preparing herself for her first day back at school. She had seen her friends at the funeral, but she was a little... out of it, to say the least. As she opened the door to the school, she took a big breath and stepped inside. Immediately, heads began to turn and mouths began to move. Elena couldn't say she was surprised. It was a small town, and there wasn't much to gossip about. She knew she would be the center of attention for a while. That didn't mean she was comfortable with it, though.

When Elena spotted Bonnie walking down the hall, she raced to catch up. "Bonnie!" she called out.

Bonnie turned around. "Elena! I didn't know you were going to be here," she exclaimed as she pulled Elena into a hug. After Elena had been released, Bonnie asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Elena faked a small smile as she replied, "I'm fine." When most people asked her this question, they only wanted to be told she was fine. They didn't really care what she was feeling. Although Elena knew Bonnie genuinely wanted to know the real answer, she couldn't bring herself to talk about it. She took a deep breath and started over to her locker before she heard a loud squeal.

"Elena!" She turned around and suddenly her face was buried in blonde hair. "Oh my God! How are you? You seemed so upset at the funeral. Which is _totally _understandable! I'm always here for you, you know that, right?" Caroline was rambling. Elena knew she didn't know what the right thing to say was. Most people didn't.

"Caroline! I'm okay. Thank you." Although Caroline could be a bit hard to deal with sometimes, she was still one of Elena's best friends. Sometimes her positive personality could be just the thing to cheer her up. Unfortunately, it just made Elena feel drained at this moment.

* * *

Elena dropped her bag at the lunch room table before collapsing in a seat next to Bonnie. School was proving to be more difficult than she had expected. Her teachers were being sympathetic, but she still had to catch up on her assignments. The academics weren't the worst of it though. The stares and the not so quiet whispering was getting on her nerves.

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone behind her cleared their throat. Elena had to hold back a groan. With her luck, it was probably a reporter for the school newspaper wanting an interview about the tragedy of her parents' deaths. However, it was much worse. It was Matt.

He shifted awkwardly on his feet before saying timidly, "Hi."

She stared back at him and sucked in a breath. "Hi."

He looked around at the other people at the table before his eyes returned to her. "Could we, um, talk?" She nodded her head and got up. They both stood and stared at each other for a moment before he began to walk to the cafeteria door. She followed behind.

They ended up right outside the school. Elena opened her mouth to speak. "Look, Matt-"

"No. Let me go first." She nodded her consent, and he took a deep breath. "I know you were pretty clear when we spoke before... well, you know. But I... I was hoping that you would change your mind. What we have is special. I know you must be so confused at a time like this, and I'm not asking for an answer right now. You can think about it for as long as you want. I'll give you as much time as you need."

Elena bit her lip and shook her head. "Matt, I love being around you and spending time with you. I love how comfortable I am with you and how I can talk with you. But... I'm not in love with you. I can't force myself to love you. Believe me, I've tried. I know you must thin this is grief talking, but I felt this way long before my parents went off that bridge. I don't need any time. I've already made my decision. I'm sorry."

Matt nodded his head bitterly. "Well, then that's that." He walked away before Elena could respond.

* * *

Despite Caroline's begging, Elena decided to skip cheerleading practice and go straight home after school. Her day had been hard enough without the reminder that she was now the worst cheerleader because she hadn't practiced over the summer. She felt terrible about what she said to Matt, but she knew she had made the right choice. She couldn't continue to be in a relationship with someone she didn't love.

After such a tough day, she really just needed to talk to someone who didn't assume they knew everything about her because of the gossip. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. She hesitated only for a moment before dialing Damon's number.

* * *

Damon twiddled his thumbs as he sat in the small coffee shop he was supposed to meet Elena in. He had gotten there a little early and she still hadn't arrived yet. He couldn't explain the odd feeling of nervousness that had been present since he had arrived.

Before he could dwell on it, he heard the bell on the door that announced Elena's arrival. She looked around the coffee shop and began walking over once she spotted him. He stood up to greet her. "Hey."

"Hey." They both took a seat at the small table and looked at each other awkwardly.

Damon was the first one to break the silence. "So, how have you been?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "It's been tough, but I'm... dealing." She surprised herself with this answer. It was the first time she felt as if it would be okay to be honest.

Damon nodded his head in understanding. "That's the only way to get through." When she gave him a quizzical look, he explained, "My mom passed away a while ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

He smiled softly. "You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault." Elena chuckled lightly at Damon's reply. She had never thought of it like that.

She barely knew him, but Damon was already giving her a new point of view.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. ****Any guidance is greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few months since Elena and Damon had talked at that small coffee shop. After that meeting, they waited a few days before seeing each other again. As much as they enjoyed each others company, they still were still merely acquaintances. Elena found herself calling Damon after a hard day at school or if she just needed someone to talk to about anything other than her parents' death. As time passed, there was less time between phone calls. They went to movies, drank coffee, and ate food. Sometimes, they find themselves at one of their houses and spend an entire afternoon talking. Soon, it was not abnormal to see each other every day. Instead of being strangers who had met under odd circumstances, they were friends.

* * *

Elena juggled the hot bag of popcorn with her fingers before pouring it into a bowl. "What movie do you want to watch?" she called into the living room.

"Anything but a chick flick," Damon replied. Elena snorted and rolled her eyes as she came into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Damon.

"Oh, please. You consider anything that doesn't have guns, blood, or any type of violence a chick flick." Elena popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and gave Damon a look that clearly stated, 'I am right and you know it.'

Damon mumbled something under his breath grudgingly. Elena grinned at his inability to admit that she was correct.

She was about to begin suggesting movies when the door swung open to reveal Jenna. She was struggling to carry three grocery bags without dropping one while opening the door. Elena and Damon both stood up to help. Damon took two of the bags from Jenna's hands. "I've got it. You don't have to do that," Elena protested as she grabbed the other bag from Jenna.

"Of course I do. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady struggle?" Damon smirked at her. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well, what would I do without you to help me?" Elena smiled widely in response.

Jenna, who neither Damon nor Elena had been paying attention to, sighed and said sharply, "I'm sure Elena would survive carrying a grocery bag." Jenna clearly was not Damon's biggest fan.

Elena gave Jenna a look but the only thing she said was "Come on, Damon. We can put these in the kitchen."

* * *

"I'm really sorry about Jenna." Damon and Elena were putting the groceries away when Elena blurted out her apology.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Why is it you apologize for things that you have no control over? Don't worry about it." Elena was amazed at how Damon could make her feel so much better with such little effort.

"Well, I still feel bad, so why don't you stay for dinner so I can make it up to you."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Jenna and Jeremy won't mind?" Elena pursed her lips.

"Jenna will deal. And I don't think Jeremy will be joining us." She busied herself with putting a box of granola bars into a cupboard to avoid looking at Damon.

"He still struggling?" Damon asked softly. Elena only nodded in response. "It's his way of grieving, Elena. It may not be the healthiest way, but he'll get through it."

Elena grimaced and turned to face Damon. "I'm just worried about him. He's so young, and he's already turning to drugs. I get that this is hard for him, but... I mean, he has so many people left to support him. I wish he could see that." She sighed and leaned onto the counter.

Damon placed his hand on top of hers. "He will see that, eventually. It may just take him some time." Elena gave him a small smile. Damon always seemed to know the right thing to say.

* * *

Just as Damon and Elena finished putting away all the groceries, Jenna came into the kitchen. The conversation the two had been having came to a sudden halt. An awkward silence infiltrated the room. Elena was the first to break it.

"So, who's read for dinner?" Jenna looked over at Damon.

"Uh, actually, I think I'm going to head home." With a departing wave, Damon exited the room.

Elena followed after him. "I'll walk you out." Damon gave her a small smirk as the two walked to his car.

When they got outside, Elena turned to Damon. "I'd apologize for Jenna, but you made your thoughts about that pretty clear." They two shared a smile. Damon leaned over and kissed Elena on the cheek.

He lingered near her before whispering into her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow, Elena." With that, he got into his car, and Elena watched breathlessly as he drove away.

By the time Elena managed to make her feet carry her inside, Jenna was already cutting up ingredients for dinner. leaned on the counter next to Jenna.

"Why don't you like Damon?" Elena decided the best way to get answers was to just come right out and ask the questions. Jenna sighed and put down the knife she had been holding.

"Elena... I don't have anything against him. He's just... The whole situation strikes me as odd."

Elena frowned."What situation?"

Jenna sighed again. "Elena, how did you meet Damon?" Elena stayed silent as she remembered the day of her parents funeral.

"Why does it matter?" she finally asked.

"Because you were hurt and vulnerable! You were a weak target!"

Elena could feel her anger boiling inside her. "Target? Target for what?"

"Guys like that only want one thing. You need to be careful around him."

Elena laughed humorlessly. "Damon is my friend," she hissed. "He's helped me so much. More than anyone else. Everybody else looks at me like I'm suddenly incapable since my parents died. He treats me like a person!"

"That's why I'm concerned. He's always with you. Your leaning on him too much, and all he's going to end up doing is disappoint you!"

Elena couldn't believe this. She knew she would regret anything she said at that moment, so she didn't say anything. Instead, she walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her car keys. She could hear Jenna following her.

"Elena, wait!" She stormed out of the house and got in her car. As she started the car, she couldn't help but think about the similarities between today and the day she had first met Damon. That day she felt confused and numb. Today, she felt pure outrage. Without even thinking about it, she knew she would end up in the same place as she had that day.

She would go to the only place that made her she feel secure.

She would go to the only person that made her feel secure.


End file.
